A New Start
by xomeiox
Summary: Duncan Heyward and Sarah O'Donnell have started their new marriage on rocky terms. After Duncan nearly escapes death, Sarah must take time to allow her husband to heal. Will they have the perfect, harmonious marriage?
1. Chapter 1

"Me for her! A British officer!" 

Duncan's rapid French puzzled all those around him. The Sachem's nod signified the agreement of the Major's painful death. The crowd rushed around him as they returned Cora and took Duncan. Hawkeye grew confused as he disagreed with the Sachem's final order.

"Take me! I said take me!"

The Major turned and gave Nathaniel a soft smile and nodded, "My compliments, sir! Take her and get out!"

Nathaniel dragged Cora away as he walked backwards. He tried to shield her from what was to be done to the officer, but it was no use. She fought on to see his fate.

"Duncan! What are they doing to Duncan?" 

Duncan saw himself being raised over a hot fire. The tribe gathered around him and danced at his painful end. His mind raced as he just wanted the whole scene to be over…

…At that moment, Duncan Heyward shot out of bed, panting. Was it all a vivid dream? The hints of the early morning sun shone through his hotel window. Dawn approached New York once again. The Major sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed before burying his face in his hands. This was a series of scenes to foreshadow the very near future. The Major convinced himself to fully emerge from his comfortable bed to start a new day. He slipped off his shirt and tugged his breeches down before grabbing a nearby towel.

As he tiredly made his way into the bathing room, his fiancée, Sarah, had walked into the room not intending to see her lover half naked. Duncan froze as Sarah gasped before shielding her eyes.

"Oh my! Duncan! I'm so sorry!" her soft, Irish accent cracked as she attempted to turn around.

Meanwhile Duncan stumbled like a small school boy and had hidden himself behind the dresser. 

"Sarah…I'm so sorry…I should have had one of the maids call to you…I…can you pass me my breeches, please?"

Sarah blushed as she placed her hand back by her side. With much bravery, she turned around and walked towards the bed. The breeches were in a small, wrinkled pile next to the wooden frame. The young blonde smirked before bending down and picking them up. As she handed them to Duncan, she shook her head. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, my love. I only came in to wake you from your sleep…I didn't know that you were getting unclothed…"

Sarah made her way back behind the wall until Duncan had put on some pants. The Major had made his way back to the bed to put on his shirt.

"Sarah…it's not a problem, honestly." 

He gave her a soft smile as she walked towards him. The girl had slipped her arms around his waist before landing a kiss on his perfect lips. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell my father. When are we getting married, love?"

As she asked that question, Duncan's glance shifted to the door. When were they going to be married? The war had brought so much trouble among the English who had resided in the colonies. His thoughts grew more wildly before she placed a hand on his face.

Sarah's green eyes were full with curiosity. This was a hard question to ask her fiancee. They had been engaged for over a year now and the thought of them prolonging it more really tortured her. All of the arrangements had been made, but the two still remained separated. As she studied his rugged face, she chuckled and ran a set of fingers across his cheek.

"And when are you shaving grizzly bear?"

Duncan cocked an eyebrow before picking her off of her feet. He let out an angry growl as she squealed in a playful manner. Sarah giggled as she ran her fingers through his soft, strawberry blond hair. Duncan showered her face with kisses before a knock on the door interrupted their playful moment.

"Major are you awake yet?" the muffled male voice was soon accompanied by a creaking door. Duncan placed Sarah back on her feet as the door revealed her father. The two froze as they tried to study the Major General's face, Sarah took a giant step away from Duncan.

"Yes sir, I am. Sarah just visited me to wake me and…"

The Major General held up his hand to stop Duncan from speaking.

"Due to all different types of circumstances, Major, you and Sarah will be married by the end of this week. If you do not fulfill this, I will send you to the front lines. You need to marry Sarah, have some time off, and you must deploy for six months. Is that understandable?"

Duncan stood up straight and nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good day then, Major." 

As the door closed behind him, Sarah jumped into Duncan's arms and gave him a romantic kiss.

"Tomorrow. Please let it be tomorrow!"

Duncan chuckled and nodded. He held onto Sarah tightly before letting her go.

"Darling, let me get prepared for our wedding tomorrow. Go now and gather your dress for tomorrow."

Sarah squealed and embraced him again. She gently nibbled on his earlobe before whispering,

"I love you." 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a toiling, hot summer day when Duncan and Sarah had promised their vows to one another. The evening drew near and the newly weds made their way into Duncan's military housing. The young couple had grown quiet as they entered the carriage. Duncan's nervous eyes glanced towards Sarah from time to time, hoping that she would say something. His new bride's eyes never focused on him once.

Sarah's golden gown grew heavier as the two neared their destination. The folds and layers had dragged her back, her corset seemed too tight. Her nerves seemed to make everything more dramatic as the carriage finally came to a halt.

"Well…we're here."

Duncan said nervously. Sarah smiled and nodded. He exited the carriage first and extended his hand towards her. Sarah took her husband's hand and gingerly exited the carriage. She stumbled, but fell into Duncan's arms. Her nerves grew as they stared at each other for a moment. Duncan leaned in and gently hugged her to his chest.

"Don't be nervous…I am as terrified as you are…"

With that reassurance, Sarah gathered her gowns and followed Duncan into their new marital home. When the door closed behind them, Duncan led Sarah towards their new sleeping quarters. As he closed the door, Sarah at on the edge of their bed and allowed her curls to come out of the large wig that had sat on top of her head for the ceremony. Duncan smiled and stepped closer towards her, removing his own powdered wig and red overcoat.

"Stand up, my love…Darling, I have never seen you so quiet. Come."

The nervous bride stood and shook as she handed him a pair of scissors that she had gotten out of her gown's side pocket. Duncan took the scissors and looked at her puzzled.

"What am I to do with these?"

Sarah smiled and guided his hand to where the gowns began to layer.

"You need to cut the strands in order to get me out of this thing…"

Duncan nodded and used his shaking hand to pick at the string attaching her dress together. As the layers began to peel off of her body, Sarah stood patiently as her husband tried to configure a way to free her from her wedding gown. Duncan had finally gotten the first layer off before looking at Sarah for more guidance. She guided his hand to the final layer. The string lay tucked into her petticoat frame, Duncan's nervous digits pulled and allowed the skirts to fall down to the floor.

There was a large pile of material on the bedroom floor before Duncan had begun to unlace her corset. He placed a kiss on every inch of bare skin that exposed itself. Sarah in turn then placed her hand onto Duncan's. As she stood in her undergarment, she turned around and faced her husband. He had grown red with nervousness, but still managed to smile at her. Sarah had leaned in and kissed his lips; her lips caressed his with tenderness as her fingers started to unbutton his vest. Duncan helped by sliding the vest off of his body. As he started to slip out of his shirt, Sarah's fingers started to unbutton his trousers. Duncan placed his hands over hers.

"Don't…I'll get it. Lie down." his softly whispered. He then kissed her again and nuzzled her face with his.

Sarah nodded and let her undergarment fall from her shoulders. As she lay down on their bed, Duncan walked to the foot of the bed and slid his trousers off. He slowly climbed on top of Sarah, bracing himself with his arms. They kissed once before Duncan felt himself enter her. Sarah let out a gasp of air as he began to penetrate her. The stinging pain made her tear as he maneuvered himself further. Her nails dug deep into his biceps as he continued to slip in inch by inch.

Duncan felt himself losing control, but he maintained it so that Sarah's body could get used to him. As he slowly thrusted himself, Sarah's cringing formatted themselves into soft whimpers and moans of pleasure. Duncan felt his loins tighten and still he fought on.

"Sarah…how are you feeling?"

She did not respond; her only response was the soft moaning that had escaped her lips as they continued to move against each other. The only answer that she could give him was a nod. Duncan smiled and quickened his pace to a faster rhythm. At last they had finished their first occurrence of love making. Sarah wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him.

"Duncan…I love you."

"And I love you, Sarah."

The lovers kissed again before shifting underneath the sheets. Sarah pressed herself against Duncan and fell into a deep slumber. The Major, however, lay restless throughout the night. Had he seriously gotten married in order to forget about another girl? When Cora Munro had declined his offer of marriage, Sarah was there to catch the pieces. They had barely known one another before Duncan made their engagement public. Now that they were married, he simply sighed and shook his head; he was to make the best out of this match, whatever the circumstance.


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan had risen earlier than the sunrise the next morning. Though thoroughly exhausted from the evening's festivities, there was work to be done. He gently wiggled himself from Sarah's grasp and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Before he could stand up, a pair of soft hands had grabbed his shoulders and gently pulled him back into bed.

"No…" a muffled voice demanded.

Duncan chuckled and replied.

"No? Alright. I suppose I should get some more sleep then."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a tight embrace. Duncan felt himself drift back to sleep and soon woke up at the bugle's first sound. By the time Duncan had waken up a second time, Sarah was already awake. Her side of the bed was bare and the room grew chilly. The Major stretched, yawned, and managed to finally rise from his bed. As he threw on a linen shirt and his black breeches, the smell of bacon and eggs came to his attention. His curiosity grew into a cheerful smile when he rounded the corner to see Sarah cooking in his red overcoat and a pair of white stockings.

"Pardon me, Major, but are you cooking breakfast in my formal coat?"

The young blonde turned around with a smirk on her face. She nodded and let out a giggle when Duncan had charged at her and lifted her off of her feet. The two kissed before he put her down. She continued to bend over the fireplace, careful to allow some time for the food to cook thoroughly.

"Darling, could you get the goat's milk from the pantry…and make sure it's watered down, if not we could get sick."

Duncan nodded and retrieved the milk. He then set the table for the two of them to enjoy their first breakfast together as a married couple. Sarah brought the skillet out from the rack in the fire place and had placed the bacon and eggs on two separate plates. Duncan helped her by bringing the food to the table. After he had placed the plates down, he pulled the chair out for his wife and tucked it in once she took her seat. The two ate breakfast silently, smiling at one another when the time felt appropriate. Sarah broke the silence by asking Duncan,

"Darling, my two dear friends Alice and Cora Munro have arrived to the Americas. I would very much like to seem them. Orders have been sent by their father so that they may visit him. When you escort them, may I come along?"

The answer Sarah received from Duncan was an uncomfortable silence. He continued to chew his food and proceeded to take a sip of his milk before answering her.

"If you come along, I am afraid that you may see some things that may taint your view on frontier living. But I cannot stop you from going. If you truly wish to come, you may."

Sarah beamed and gave Duncan a big smile.

"Thank you so much, love! This means so much to me!"

Duncan smiled back and nodded. They had finished eating when Duncan started to collect the dishes from the table. Sarah protested, but Duncan insisted that he had to help her clean up after his delicious meal. The girl nodded and went into their sleeping quarters to change. Her father's servants had delivered typical casual dresses to her new home. Most of them seemed too formal, but Sarah managed to find a simple, cream colored dress that had a simple bodice that laced up in the front. As she secured the bonnet over her sloppy bun, Duncan walked into the room and examined her.

"Now that's a shame…"

Sarah smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"What is, darling?"

A smile crept onto Duncan's face. He slowly closed the door behind him as he walked towards her. Sarah giggled and blushed as she stepped closer, intercepting his tracks. Duncan placed his hands on her waist and began to kiss her. When he pulled away, he smiled again.

"You looked so beautiful in my coat this morning."

As the young couple kissed again, Sarah gingerly pushed her husband back.

"I must meet my dear friends for I have not seen them since I have left home. Shall I meet you at the supper hall?"

Duncan shook his head as his hands traveled up and down her waist.

"No, I am afraid that I have a meeting with the high ranking officials tonight."

Sarah showed him a slight sign of detest, but she managed to smile and nod at him.

"Then I shall see you tonight. Good day, darling."


End file.
